


A Promise Made into a Ring

by miagirl3



Series: We Are Not Your Ordinary Family [2]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Day 1 Ring, Hawks compared to Icarus, Hawks-centric (My Hero Academia), Inktober2019, Mental Breakdown, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Villain Hawks (My Hero Academia), but it's implied, inkotber, their not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Hawks is slowly flying closer to the sun with each meeting he has with Dabi. He knows that if he's not careful then, just like Icarus, he'll fly straight into the sun and get burned.Written for Inktober: Day 1 Ring





	A Promise Made into a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This is for inktober, and yes I know that I'm a few days late, but I'm slowly getting caught up.

In his time of infiltrating the League of Villains Hawks has been able to keep his private life, well private.

Of course he hasn't actually been introduced to anyone other then Dabi, but with each meeting he feel like he's making progress.

He doesn't ask when he'll be able to meet shigaraki or anyone else in the league, he just buys his time.

Hawks thinks that he's gone up on Dabi list to 'if this chicken makes one wrong move I'll burn him to a crisp' to 'make one wrong move and I burn you, but I tolerate you' and to Hawks that felt like he went up at least two steps.

The only problem for Hawks is that he might be flying too close to the sun like the true Icarus he is.

Dabi doesn't ask about his personal life, however, Hawks sometimes can't help but to run his mouth.

He'll complain about the commission, working with Endeavor, the press, and more, but he never let's it get to personal. Dabi would do the same in return; complaining about Shigaraki, toga, twice, and anyone else he can think of in that moment.

Now here he was in their normal warehouse; meeting place.

Hawks didn't have to wait long for Dabi to show up.

"Hey little Birdie," the blue fire user greeted him as he walked into the warehouse.

Hawks gave him an insult greeting as well, but on the inside he was kind've frightened. Not of Dabi or being revealed, but because Hawks doesn't know how close to the sun he truly is.

Each time the two meet up Hawks feel like he's flying closer and closer to the sun, but even he knows the story of Icarus. Just like Icarus if Hawks gets to close he will fall.

"You're different today Chicken Little," Dabi says as he steps closer to Hawks.

"My mind is running a mile a minute," Hawks agrees, but yet to clearly say anything.

"Penny for those thoughts," Dabi ask as he takes another step closer.

Dabi keeps walking, with Hawks walking backwards, until Dabi has the bird hero pinned against the wall.

"What's on that mind of yours pretty Bird," Dabi ask and for all Hawks is he can't answer.

They stay like that for a few minutes until Dabi just sighs, as if he's disappointed.

"You're a horrible fucking spy. You know that I'm right?" Dabi ask him as Hawks just looks at him in surprise.

"Wha-! How!," Hawks couldn't make out a full sentence as he stared at the fire user.

"See you're obvious," Dabi points out to him.

Hawks just sighs dejectedly and slides down the wall to sit next to Dabi.

"Would you still let me join the League and give you information," Hawks ask and Dabi smiles.

It was in this moment that Hawks could feel himself flying closer to the sun.

Dabi was being a bad influence and he had to stop this. He had to call it in and say that his cover has been blown, but he can't even think to fly. He just let's the words come right out of his mouth.

Dabi laughs as him, but even he could see the inner turmoil going through the number 2 hero's mind.

"You're a good hero Bird Brain, not like the others at all. Don't ruin that for yourself," Dabi says, actually trying to talk him out of it.

As Dabi started to get up to walk away Hawks grabbed on to his sleeve, "don't go," he says. His voice so tired.

Dabi looks at him and can't help but to laugh again. "Here Hero," Dabi says as he gives Hawks a ring. "I like you a lot, let that be a show of trust between us for now. When we meet again tell me if you still want to be a part of the league," Dabi tells him as Hawks looks at the ring in his hand.

It's nothing special just a plain black ring.

"I still want to join," Hawks says with no room for arguing.

Once the two left and went their separate ways Hawks went straight back to his apartment.

Once back in his apartment is when Hawks truly let his feelings go.

No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't get himself to throw the ring. He was able to destroy everything else in his apartment as an act of desperation, but not that stupid ring.

Once he was calm enough to just drown in his tears is when he truly realized that just like Icarus he flew straight into the sun, now he's just waiting to get burned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this feels rushed, but really I had to find a way to make rings fit in here. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll have more to write as the month goes on.
> 
> Now I'm going to try and get Day 2 published before my lights go out from bad weather, hitn day 2 include Denki.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashboy-3 follow me on Tumblr. . .Please.


End file.
